


beklemek

by humhumhum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Pack Dynamics, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humhumhum/pseuds/humhumhum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Stiles dedi Derek.</p><p>Stiles, Norman'ın suratının asıldığını görerek yalvarırcasına Derek'e baktı. Lütfen, lütfen şu adama bir bak! diye düşündü içinden, Derek'le telepatik bağlantı kurmaya çalışıyordu. Onun gibi biriyle yatmak için insanlar birbirlerini öldürebilir.<br/>Derek gözünü bile kırpmamıştı. Norman, Stiles'a bakarak bir kaşını kaldırdı.<br/>-Profesör Hale, dedi Stiles yanakları hafifçe renklenerek.<br/>-Lise öğretmenin Hale dedi Derek, Norman'a dikkatle bakarak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. lise

**Author's Note:**

> Derek Hale işini seven bir (kurt)adam, Stiles ve Scott 17 yaşındalar, Scott kurt adam değil.

John Stilinski gece vardiyası yüzünden evde olamayacağını söylediğinde Stiles bu altın fırsatı değerlendirmeye karar verdi. Sakin geçen akşam yemeğinin ardından Şerif hiçbir şeyden şüphelenmeden evden çıktı, Stiles babası kapıdan çıkar çıkmaz yıldırım hızıyla odasına koştu kotunu değiştirirken bir yandan tarih kitabının arasına sakladığı iyi vakit fonunu sayıyordu, 65 dolar, hiç yoktan iyidir. Bu parayla bara gidip birkaç içki içebilirdi, Scott'la beraber ayarladıkları sahte kimliği de cüzdanına tıkıştırdıktan sonra cipinin anahtarını kaptığı gibi evden fırladı. Gökyüzü bulutsuz, tabak gibi bir dolunayla aydınlıktı. Bu gece efsanevi olacak diye düşündü Stiles arabayı sürerken.  
Görünen o ki haklıydı, Tanrım hem de nasıl. Bardaki ilk yarım saati biraz sıkıcı geçmişti, etrafta pek kimse yoktu, barmen de Stiles'ın gevezeliğine somurtarak karşılık vermişti. Neyse ki çok geçmeden Cuma gecesi kalabalığı yavaş yavaş içeriyi doldurmaya başlamıştı. Bu arada Stiles ikinci birasını yuvarlamıştı, bir tane daha söylemeden önce birkaç dakika beklese iyi ederdi, yoksa çok geçmeden fonu eriyip gidecekti. Ne kadar daha içebileceğinin hesabına o kadar dalmıştı ki birkaç adım ilerisindeki adamı oldukça geç fark etti. Fantastik! Üstelik adam Stiles'ı kesiyordu? (Muhtemelen). Adamın boyu Stiles kadar vardı, yaşı otuzlardaydı herhalde, Stiles'ın görmek şansına eriştiği en hoş şey olabilirdi, tabii Stiles'ın tarih hocasını saymazsak. Stiles dönemin başından beri hiç sektirmeden okula gidiyordu, nezleden öldüğü zaman bile derslere girmişti çünkü Derek Hale Stiles'ın lisesinde ders veriyordu ve dünya üzerinde yaşamış yaşayan en güzel varlıktı ama bu adam onu bir parmak kadar geriden takip ediyordu ki bu da büyük iltifattı... Adam Stiles'a doğru yürümeye başlamıştı.Bu gecelik tarih hocasını düşünmek yok, aman tanrım, aman tanrım, gerçekten benimle konuşmaya geliyor.  
Adam;  
-Merhaba, dedi.  
Stiles heyecandan neredeyse oracıkta panik atak geçirecekti. Yani evet, pek fena bir tipi yoktu, üstelik Lacrosse çalışmaya başladığından beri vücudu da takımdaki diğer herkes kadar iyi görünmeye başlamıştı ama sahiden, sahiden bu adam Stiles'ın liginde oynamıyordu, bu adam Derek Hale klasındaydı, birinci sınıftı, öldürücü bir cazibesi vardı. Gerçi Stiles'ın tarih hocası sakin ve dengeliydi, güvenilirdi, bu adam tehlike diye bağırıyordu. Oh, belki de Stiles'ı bayıltıp böbreklerini çalacaktı.  
Stiles adamın hâlâ kendisine bakmakta olduğunu fark ederek;  
-Merhaba, dedi sonunda.  
Adam gülümseyerek barmene döndü, iki votka-elma dedi, hah, barmenin dibi düşmüştü!  
Stiles gerginliğini atmak için birkaç tane daha votka içtikten sonra kendisini dans pistinde Norman'a sürtünürken buldu. Görünen o ki Norman mükemmel öpüşüyordu, gerçi Stiles'ın elinde kıyaslayabileceği bir şey yoktu ama olsun, üstelik Norman da Stiles kadar hâlinden memnun görünüyordu. Bu hayatımın en güzel gecesi oluyor diye düşündü Stiles Norman'a sırtını dönüp yeni geliştirdiği yavaş bir figürü adamın kucağında denerken ama elbette bir şeyler ters gitmek zorundaydı! Stiles kafasını kaldırır kaldırmaz kendisine bakan Derek Hale'i gördü ve hassiktir diye düşündü. Derek yalnızdı, üzerinde beyaz bir gömlek vardı ve buna rağmen bara olağanüstü biçimde uyum sağlamış gibi görünüyordu. Stiles aceleyle Norman'a doğru döndü, belki yeterince şanslıysa Derek onlara bulaşmazdı, hem Stiles'ın bildiği kadarıyla Derek nişanlıydı yani pratikte burada ava çıktığını kimsenin bilmemesi daha hayırlı olurdu. Elbette Stiles'ın kötü talihi bir kez daha iş başındaydı. Aradan birkaç saniye geçmemişti ki Stiles omzunda bir el hissetti.  
-Stiles, dedi Derek.  
Stiles'ın cebinde zorla biriktirdiği otuz dolar vardı ve Derek şuan çekip gidecekse hepsini vermeye razıydı, belki cipini bile.  
Stiles, Norman'ın suratının asıldığını görerek yalvarırcasına Derek'e baktı. Lütfen, lütfen şu adama bir bak! diye düşündü içinden, Derek'le telepatik bağlantı kurmaya çalışıyordu. Onun gibi biriyle yatmak için insanlar birbirlerini öldürebilir.  
Derek gözünü bile kırpmamıştı. Norman, Stiles'a bakarak bir kaşını kaldırdı.  
-Profesör Hale, dedi Stiles yanakları hafifçe renklenerek.  
-Lise öğretmenin Hale dedi Derek, Norman'a dikkatle bakarak.  
Norman'ın suratı eğer bu mümkünse daha da asıldı.  
Yine de vazgeçmiş görünmüyordu, inanılmaz bir biçimde hâlâ Stiles'a bakıyordu, hah ,diye düşündü Stiles durumun boktanlığına rağmen önündeki duruma odaklanamayarak bu kadar ısrar efebofili şüphesi uyandırıyor!  
Stiles Norman'la giderse Derek'in bir şey yapabileceğini zannetmiyordu ama Derek, Derek Stiles için rastgele bir kaçamaktan çok daha önemliydi, kaçamak öfkelendikçe daha da seksi görünüyor olsa bile.  
Lanet olsun!  
-Norman, sanırım artık eve gitme vaktim geldi, gerçekten harika bir geceydi, belki de gizlice cebime telefon numaranı sıkıştırırsın, diye içinden ekledi.  
Norman somurtmaktan roket hızıyla asabi bakışlara geçmişti, her an Derek'in üzerine atlayacakmış gibi görünüyordu. Tuhaf olan Derek'in benzer bir tavırla Norman'ı süzmesiydi. Derek Hale, dünyanın en düzgün, en barışsever, sorumluluk sahibi adamı bir bar kavgasına karışmak üzereydi. Norman Stiles'a döndü, bir şeyler söyleyecek gibiydi fakat vazgeçerek arkasını döndü hırsla birkaç kişiye çarptıktan sonra gözden kayboldu.  
-Seni eve bırakalım, dedi Derek çıkışa doğru yönelirken.  
-Kendim gidebilirim.  
-Bu kadar sarhoşken hiç zannetmiyorum, dedi Derek bir yandan Stiles'ı da yanında sürükleyerek.

Derek siyah Camaro'nun kapısını açtığında Stiles'ın şaşkınlıktan ağzı açık kaldı.  
-Bu araba senin mi?  
Derek gülerek başını salladı.  
-Ama okulda hiç görmedim?  
-Boyd benimle aynı sokakta yaşıyor, okula onun arabasıyla geliyorum.  
-Aman tanrım, böyle bir arabam olsaydı sınıfın içine bile onunla girerdim.  
Arabanın iç dizaynı mükemmeldi ve tuhaf bir biçimde Camaro Derek'e tam oturuyordu.  
Stiles içinden Camaro'ya ve Derek'e hayranlık şarkıları söylüyordu ki Derek'in sesiyle kendisine geldi.  
-Senden daha iyisini beklerdim, beni hayal kırıklığına uğrattın.  
Stiles'ın kalbi acıyla hopladı ama yaptığı için özür dileyecek değildi.  
-Norman'ı gördün mü bilmiyorum ama eğer görmediysen söyleyeyim; benden daha iyisini beklemek gerçekten haksızlık bence.  
-Stiles, henüz çok gençsin, adam senden en az on yaş büyüktü.  
-O yaş grubunu çekici buluyor olabilirim.  
Derek Stiles'a keskin bir bakış fırlattı.  
-Öyle bile olsa tanımadığın bir adamla işleri o kadar ileri götürmek iyi bir fikir değil, senin bundan daha zeki olduğunu biliyorum.  
-Peki tanıdığım bir adamla? Stiles kendi sesini işittiğinde olamaz bunu gerçekten söyledim diye düşündü, kalbi saniyede bin beş yüz atmaya başlamıştı.  
Derek yorum yapmadı fakat birkaç saniye sonra Stiles arabanın yavaşladığını hissetti.  
Çok güzel , bu sapa yerde beni arabadan atacak!  
Derek kontağı kapatarak tüm vücuduyla Stiles'a döndü.  
-Ne demek oluyor bu, diye sordu yavaşça.  
Stiles Derek'e bakmaktan korkuyordu. Boğazı düğümlenmişti.  
-Ne demek istediğimi biliyorsun, dedi Stiles cümleyi kurabilmek cesaretini nereden bulduğunu merak ederek.  
Derek cevap vermedi, sessizlik uzadıkça uzuyordu. Stiles istemeye istemeye Derek'e baktı.  
Stiles altı aydan beri ilk defa Derek'in yüzünü her zamanki kesin anlatımından uzak görüyordu, kaşları çatıktı, Stiles'ı reddetmenin en az acılı yolunu bulmaya çalıştığı belliydi. Stiles utançtan başının döndüğünü hissediyordu.  
-Stiles, sen benim öğrencimsin, benden on yaş küçüksün, daha reşit bile değilsin.  
-Beş ay sonra on sekiz olacağım.  
-Stiles.  
Stiles kendi vücudunun içinde küçüldüğünü, çektiğini hissediyordu, başını salladı.  
Ağlamamak için yumruğunu sıkıyordu.  
-Stiles, lütfen.  
Stiles bir kez daha başını salladı.  
Derek bir kaç saniye daha sessiz kaldıktan sonra arabayı yeniden çalıştırdı.  
Beş dakika kadar saatte yüz kilometreyle gitmeye devam ettiler ardından Derek bir kez daha arabayı kenara çekti. Stiles adamın kapıyı çarpıp dışarı çıktığını duydu.  
Söylediklerim bu kadar mı kötüydü? diye düşündü Stiles arabadan uzaklaşan Derek'i izlerken. Ağlamamak için kendisini o kadar sıkmıştı ki başı ağrıyordu. Başını ellerinin arasına alarak gözlerini kapadı, arabanın kapısı açıldığında hâlâ sakinleşmeye çabalıyordu. Derin bir nefesin ortasındayken Stiles Derek'in ağırlığıyla sersemledi. Derek Stiles'ı öpüyordu, sınıfta daima zekice şeyler söyleyen ağzı nazik değildi, dişleri Stiles'ın dişlerine çarptı, Stiles'ın dudağını sertçe ısırdı. Stiles şoktan kurtulup durumu idrak eder etmez Derek'e şiddetle karşılık verdi. Derek geri çekildiğinde Stiles korkuyla Derek'in yeniden arabayı çalıştıracağını düşündü oysa Derek tek bir hareketle arka koltuğa geçti, Stiles'ın da aynı şeyi yapmasını bekliyormuş gibiydi. Stiles hiç duraklamadan Derek'in açık bacaklarının arasına kaydı. Derek'in sertleşmiş olduğunu fark ettiği anda olayın gerçekliğini ilk defa kavradı. Bu gerçekten oluyordu. Derek Stiles'ın tişörtünü yavaşça çıkardıktan sonra kendi gömleğinin düğmelerini açmaya başladı. Bu gömlek bugün sınıfta giydiği gömlekti, Stiles bundan daha tahrik edici bir şey düşünemiyordu, son altı ayını adamı izleyerek geçirmişti ama o ince kesimli gömleğin altından çıkan şey yine de tahminlerinin ötesindeydi. Stiles ellerini adamın omuzlarına koydu, ceketlerinin ve öğrencilerine olan şefkatinin gizlediği işte buydu; kusursuz, yağlanmış bir makine gibi çalışan kaslar. Derek her Cuma öğrencilerine gülerek hafta sonu için ödev veren adam değildi, tetiğinin çekilmesini bekleyen korkunç, yıkıcı bir şeydi. Stiles geriye kalan son güvenli sığınağa, avuçlarının altında terleyen Derek'e, batan bir geminin enkaza sarılan yolcusu gibi sarıldı. Derek'in elleri anında Stiles'ın kalçalarına gitti, parmakları Stiles'ın vücudunu ufak daireler çizmesi için yönlendiriyordu. Stiles zevki uzatabilmek için dayanmaya çalıştı fakat bir başka bedene bu kadar yakınken imkansızdı. Derek kesik, inlemeye benzer sesler çıkarıyordu, Stiles artık daha fazla dayanamayarak boşalmaya başladı. Derek altında hareketsizleşti, Stiles boşalması için Derek'e şiddetle sürtünmeye devam etti. Şimdi duramazsın diye düşünüyordu bir yandan. Derek'in bir eli karanlıkta bir şey aramaya başladı, Stiles loş ışıkta kendi tişörtünü gördü, Derek tişörtü bir kayışı ısırır gibi sertçe ısırdı, gözleri acı çekiyormuşçasına kapalıydı, elleri yeniden Stiles'ın kalçalarını buldu, yüz hatları kararıyor gibiydi, başını Stiles'ın omzuna gömdü. Stiles Derek'ten taşmaya çabalayan şeyin bedeninde binlerce karınca gibi dolaştığını hissediyordu. Derek yüzeye fırlayan şeyi kontrol altına almaya çalıştığı için boşalamıyordu. Stiles bacaklarını mengene gibi kavrayan baskıyı umursamayarak, çektiği acıdan neredeyse parçalanacakmış gibi duran Derek'in yanağını merhametle okşadı;  
-Derek, bırak gitsin dedi fısıldayarak.  
Derek saniyeler içinde titremeye başladı, sonunda patlayan bir fırtına gibi boğuk, ulumaya benzer bir sesle boşaldı. Stiles ömrü boyunca bu anı unutabileceğini zannetmiyordu.

Birkaç dakika sonra toparlanıp yola koyuldular, ikisinin de ağzını bıçak açmıyordu. Stiles hava aydınlanırken evine girdi, uzaklaşan Camaro'nun sesiyle beraber kendisini yatağa attı. Derek'le birbirlerine veda etmemişlerdi, Derek Stiles'a bakmıyordu, Stiles hiçbir şeye aldıramayacak kadar yorgundu.  
Akşama doğru uyandığında olanları bir an hatırlayamayarak her yerinin neden ağrıdığını çözmeye çalıştı, önceki gecenin olayları kafasına dank ettiğinde kalbi tuhaf bir biçimde sıkıştı. Mutfaktan babasının günlük, sakinleştirici tıkırtıları geliyordu. Stiles kendisini duşa attı, suyun bu kadar ferahlatıcı olduğunu şuana kadar bilmiyordu. Duştan çıktığında çıplak vücudunu boy aynasında görerek donakaldı, kalçalarında geniş morluklar vardı, dudağı patlamıştı, aylardır ağzı açık izlediği adamla sevişmiş gibi görünmüyordu, hayır, iyi bir dayak yemişe benziyordu. Aşağı indiğinde babasının bir şişe Scotch açtığını görerek içini çekti.  
-Stiles, dedi adam, sesi yorgun çıkıyordu, dün gece neredeydin?  
Lafını tamamlamadan Stiles'ın yüzünü görerek ayağa fırladı,  
-Stiles, yüzüne ne oldu, iyi misin?  
-Baba, özür dilerim, inan bana benim suçum değildi.  
-Stiles, Tanrım.  
Adam Stiles'a sıkıca sarıldı, Stiles vücudundaki hasarı belli etmemek için dişini sıktı.  
-Neler oldu?  
-Dün gece sen gittikten sonra belki de şöyle bir dışarıya çıkmak iyi olur düşündüm.  
Babası kaşlarını çatmış dinliyordu.  
-İyi vakit geçirmeyi umuyordum oysa bir bar kavgasına karıştım, tamamen ayırmak amaçlı. Bir daha asla olmayacak, söz veriyorum... Sen dün gece evde olmadığımı nereden biliyorsun?  
-Ekiplerden biri cipini şehrin göbeğindeki bir barın yakınlarına park edilmiş hâlde gördüğünü bildirdi.  
-Oh!  
-Stiles, eve nasıl döndün?  
-Tarih profesörüm beni sarhoş kavgasından kurtardığında pratikte ben de biraz sarhoş olduğum için araba kullanmama izin vermedi. Beacon Hills'teki hocaların sosyalleşmek için dışarı çıktıklarını bu vesileyle öğrenmek kesinlikle şok edici oldu gerçi.  
-Stiles, hafta sonu cezalısın, Scott'la görüşmek yok, burnunu evden çıkarmayı düşünme bile, telefon, bilgisayar hiçbiri yok, anladın mı?  
Stiles bu kadar kolay yırttığına inanmakta güçlük çekerek başını salladı.  
-Bir şeyler ye, acıkmış olmalısını dedi babası.  
...

Sonunda pazartesi sabahı geldiğinde Stiles olanları kafasında binlerce kez evirip çevirmişti, Derek'i görmeyi hem istiyor hem de bundan ölümden korkar gibi korkuyordu. Okula vardığında Scott'ın kendisine doğru koşarak geldiğini fark ederek gülümsedi.  
-Dostum, baban kavgaya karıştığın için cezalı olduğunu söyledi.  
Stiles gülerek kolunu Scott'ın omzuna attı, midesindeki ağırlık birazcık hafiflemişti.  
-Stiles, hemen anlatmaya başla, ayrıntıları atlamadan, dedi Scott heyecanla.  
-Dersten sonra, dedi Stiles sırıtarak.

 

Harris'in işkencesi biter bitmez Scott Stiles'ı yemekhaneye sürüklemeye başladı. Stiles Derek'le karşılaşabileceği endişesiyle biraz gergindi fakat birkaç dakika sonra masaya oturduklarında rahatlayarak Scott'a baktı.  
-Scottie, dostum, Cuma gecesi seni biraz ekmiş olabilirim.  
Scott kaşlarını çatarak Stiles'a baktı.  
-Lütfen kızma tamam mı? Gelip seni almak istedim ama Allison'la bereber olabileceğini düşündüm.  
-Değildim, evde oturmuş sıkıntıdan patlıyordum.  
-Üzgünüm.  
-Boş ver.  
Stiles başını salladı.  
Scott gülerek anlat anlat anlat diye tempo tutmaya başladı. Masada yalnızca ikisi oturuyorlardı, Stiles Scott'a bakarak;  
-Dostum, kavgaya filan karışmadım, dedi.  
Scott'ın gülümsemesi yarıda kesildi.  
-Sarhoş olup düştüğünü söyleme bana, burada gerçekten heyecanlı bir şeyler anlatmanı bekliyorum.  
-Scott, cuma gecesi kurt uludu.  
Stiles Scott'ın yüzündeki şok ifadesini görerek kahkahaya boğuldu. Yıllar önce ilk kez seks hakkında konuşmaya başladıklarında ilk kez yaptıkları zaman birbirlerine kurt uludu demeyi kararlaştırmışlardı. Scott üç ay önce Allison'ın evinden çıktığında Stiles'a mesaj atmıştı, şimdi de Stiles sözünü tutuyordu.  
-İnanamıyorum, inanamıyorum, kiminle?  
Stiles gülerek;  
-Tanıdığın biri değil dedi, yalan söylediği için biraz suçluluk hissediyordu ama doğruyu söylemesi ihtimal dahilinde bile değildi.  
-Peki, iyi miydi? diye sordu Scott endişeyle Stiles'ın dudağına bakarak.  
-Dostum hayatımın en iyi yarım saatiydi.  
Scott mutlulukla Stiles'ın omzuna vurdu.  
-Eh şimdi çıkıyor musunuz?  
-Hayır.  
-Oh, neden? diye sordu Scott.  
-Çünkü barın birinde tanıştığın senden yaşça büyük bir adamla tek gecelik bir ilişki yaşaman onunla sinemaya ya da yemeğe gidebileceğin anlamına gelmiyor, dedi Stiles kendisini tutamayarak.  
Her şey Scott'la Allison şahaneliğinde gitmiyordu işte.  
Scott donarak Stiles'a susmasını işaret etti. Stiles içinde kötü bir hisle arkasını döndü, Profesör Hale'in gözleri delip geçercesine Stiles'a bakıyordu. Adam bir şey demeden uzaklaştı, Stiles Derek'in ne kadar kötü göründüğünü anında fark etmişti, gözlerinin altı resmen siyahtı, Cuma'dan bu yana hiç uyumuş muydu acaba? Stiles Derek'i anlayabiliyordu, gerçekten. Olanlar ortaya çıkarsa Derek işini kaybedebilirdi, hapse bile girebilirdi.  
-Dostum, endişelenme Hale fena biri değil bence, babana filan söyleyeceğini zannetmiyorum, belki seninle konuşmak isteyebilir gerçi.  
Stiles endişeyle Scott'a baktı;  
-Eh en azından bugün onun dersi yok, belki Cuma'ya kadar unutmuş olur, dedi.  
-Stiles adam cidden duyduklarından rahatsız olmuş gibi görünüyordu, unutacağını pek sanmıyorum.  
Eh, Stiles'ın buna verecek bir cevabı yoktu doğrusu.  
...

Göz açıp kapayıncaya kadar Cuma günü gelmişti, Stiles Derek'in gözükmesini beklerken çılgın gibi kalemini ısırıyordu.  
Allison Stiles'ı endişeyle süzüyordu, Stiles kalemi fırlattı, bu sefer de deli gibi bacağını sallamaya başladı.  
Sonunda Derek Hale sınıfa girip sandalyesine oturdu, sınıf için alışılmadık bir durumdu. Profesör Hale canlı, hareketli bir adamdı, ders anlatırken daima sınıfın içinde dolaşırdı. Bugün gözleri sınıfla buluşmakta zorlanıyor gibiydi, Stiles Derek'in cidden kötü göründüğünü, kendisi yüzünden, olanlar yüzünden kötü göründüğünü biliyordu. Başını önüne eğerek ders sonuna kadar hiç kaldırmadı. Ders bittiğinde Derek;  
-Stiles, eşyalarımı odama götürmeme yardım eder misin? diye sordu.  
Gerçekten, olacaklardan kaçmanın yolu olmadığını Stiles biliyordu yine de Derek'in masasına yaklaşırken ayakları geri geri gidiyordu.  
Derek, Harris'le paylaştığı odanın kapısını açarak Stiles'a içeri geçip oturmasını işaret etti. Harris ortalarda görünmüyordu. Derek birkaç dakikalığına ortada kayboldu döndüğünde elinde kahveyle dolu iki bardak vardı.  
Stiles şu dakika herhangi bir şey içebileceğini gerçekten düşünemiyordu.Belli ki Derek'te aynı fikirdeydi, kahvesine dokunmamıştı.  
-Baban seni bir kavgadan kurtarıp eve bıraktığım için beni arayıp teşekkür etti dedi Derek, sesi madeni para kadar cansız, acıydı.  
-Cipi görmüşler, bir şeyler uydurmak zorundaydım dedi Stiles kahveden gözlerini ayırmayarak.  
-Stiles, olanlar hakkında ne hissettiğini bilmiyorum, sana ne söyleyebileceğimi bilmiyorum, Derek'in sesi giderek kısılarak kesildi.  
-Ben, durumun zorluğunu görebiliyorum, kimseye anlatmayacağım.  
Derek kaşları çatık Stiles'a bakıyordu.  
-Babam bir süre meslekten uzaklaştırılmıştı, işini seven bir adam için bunun ne kadar zor olduğunu biliyorum.  
Derek bir şey söyleyecekmiş gibi ağzını açtı, Stiles elini kaldırarak devam etti.  
-Aramızda olan her şeyi ben istedim. Yanlış zaman ve yanlış yerde olduğumuz için olanların yanlış olduğunu düşünmüyorum.  
Derek kendisinden nefret ediyormuş gibi görünüyordu, sesi daha önce hiç duymadığı bir tonlamayla sert, keskindi;  
-Stiles, bir daha asla böyle bir şeyin olmayacağını bilmeni istiyorum. Ben, senin güvenini kötüye kullandım, yaptığımın ne olduğunu biliyorum, sen de bunu başka türlü görme.  
Stiles başını sallayarak ayağa kalktı, ağzında kül tadı vardı.  
...

Okulun kapanmasına üç ay vardı, üç ay boyunca Stiles Derek'in mucizevi bir şekilde fikrini değiştireceğini umut etti, tonlarca tonlarca hayal kurdu. Derek hiçbir şey yapmadı. Stiles Derek'in eskisi gibi neşeli olmadığını bilerek acı çekiyordu, bazen dersin ortasında Derek'e bakıyordu, ders anlatan sesinin dinlerken Derek'in yüzünü, bakışlarını, titremesini, dudaklarını, ellerini hatırlıyordu. Tuhaf, bitmek bilmez bir özlemle mezun olmayı bekledi, belki o zaman Derek Stiles'ı isterdi? Sonunda Derek'ten umudunu kesmesini sağlayan tamamen tesadüftü.  
...

Stiles'la Scott Lacrosse ve Jackson'ın sik kafalılığı üzerine gevezelik edip bir yandan yürüyorlardı. Yedikleri pizzanın çokluğu yüzünden ikisinin de biraz midesi bulanıyordu. Stiles Jackson'a saydırmayı yeni bitirmişti ki, Scott'ın durduğunu hissetti. Uzun boylu bir kadınla adam, güneş gözlüğü takmış Derek Hale diye düzeltti düşüncesini Stiles, bir adım önlerinde durmuş, Scott'la Stiles'a bakıyordu.  
-Scott, nereden böyle? dedi kadın gülüşü gözlerine pek yansımadan.  
-Stiles'la pizza yedik, eve dönüyoruz diye karşılık verdi Scott tedirgin bir tavırla. Merhaba, Profesör diye ekledi ardından.  
Derek başını sallamakla yetindi.  
-Sizi tutmayalım öyleyse dedi kadın, Derek'in koluna girerek, sonra çekip gittiler.  
-Allison'ın teyzesi, Derek'le evlenecekler sanırım, güzel ama bence cidden tuhaf bir kadın dedi Scott Stiles'a.  
Stiles mide bulantısını şikayet ederek Dead Space oynamayı başka bir akşama bırakmaları gerektiğini söyledi. Eve varıp yatağa girdiğinde bir daha hiç dışarı çıkmamayı düşündü. İlk gerçek kalp kırıklığını yaşıyordu.  
...

Ülkenin öbür ucundaki NYU'ya gitmek Stiles'ın verdiği en zor karardı. Üniversiteden kabul mektubu geldiği zaman babası evde yoktu, Stiles yatağına oturup ayakkabılarına bakarak babasını ve Scott'ı terk etmek istemediğini düşünmüştü fakat her gün Derek'le karşılaşmayı umarak Beacon Hills'i arşınlamanın sağlıklı bir insanın yapacağı türden bir şey olmadığını da biliyordu. Eninde sonunda Beacon Hills'ten ayrılmam gerekecek diye mırıldanmıştı başını yastığına gömerek, burada takılı kalırsam yakınlarda bir gün Derek'in evlendiğini duymak zorunda kalacağım. New York'un o kadar da zor bir şehir olmadığına eminim, topu topu dört sene, göz açıp kapayıncaya kadar geri dönmüş olurum.


	2. yine, yeniden lise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles'ın New York'ta yaşadıklarına daha sonra ara ara değineceğim. Derek'in bu arada neler yaptığına da.

Melissa McCall babasının hastaneye kaldırıldığını haber vermek için aradığında, Stiles üniversiteyi bitirip işe başlayalı iki yıl oluyordu. Stiles telefonu kapatır kapatmaz o ana kadar yaptığı bütün planları, geleceğe dair bütün beklentilerini rafa kaldırdı. New York'ta mutluydu, burada bir evi, işi, arkadaşları, hayatı vardı, yine de gözünü kırpmadan hepsinden vazgeçebilirdi, annesini daha çocukken kaybetmişti, millerce uzakta bir şeylerle uğraşırken babasını da kaybetmeye dayanamazdı.   
...

Stiles çocukluğuyla ilk gençliğini geçirdiği odada giyinirken nasıl olup da hayatının bu kadar keskin bir virajı aldığını hayretle düşünmekten kendisini alamadı. Duvardaki Harry Potter posterine bakarak iç çekti, kravatını fazla sıkı bağlamıştı, siktiğimin şeyini beceremeyeceğim diye düşündü öfkeyle.  
-Stiles geç kalacaksın! diye aşağıdan seslendi babası.  
-Okula gitmek istemiyorum, diye bağırdı Stiles karşılık olarak. Harika! Beş yaşına geri dönmüş gibiyim.   
-Kahvaltıda omletle domuz pastırması var dedi babası merdivenlerden. Üstelik görünen o ki babam da benimle aynı fikirde, gerçekten tam bir yetişkinim, mükemmel.  
Stiles babasının tabağındaki pastırmaları şerifin gözünün yaşına bakmaksızın kendi tabağına aldıktan sonra taviz vermeyen bir sesle adama yeşilliklerini yemesini söyledi. Şerif huysuz bir tavırla omletini parçalara bölmeye başladı.   
Stiles büsbütün paniğe kapılmadan önce tepeleme doldurulmuş tabağının önünde birkaç dakika boyunca sakin sakin oturdu. Sonra bir anda ayağa fırlayıp;  
-Bu hayatımın en kötü kararı, ben kendim liseden nasıl mezun oldum onu bile bilmiyorum diye haykırdı.  
Babası gözlerini devirerek;  
-Stiles sakin ol, Lacrosse maçına çıkacağın ilk gün de böyle söylemiştin, hiçbir şey olmadı öyle değil mi?  
-Kendi kaleme kaydettiğim skor haricinde hiçbir şey olmamıştı! Aman tanrım, aman tanrım! Öğrencilerim benimle dalga geçecek, ne anlatacağımı bilmiyorum, okulun kabadayıları arabamı yakmaya çalışacak!  
-Stiles on yedi yaşında bar kavgası ayırmaya çalışacak kadar pervasız bir adama göre bir avuç lise öğrencisinden korkmayı biraz abartmıyor musun sence?  
Hah! Harika! Stiles'ın en son hatırlamak istediği şey güya ayırdığı bar kavgasıydı ve o da şimdi beyninde zıplamaya başlamıştı. Açık pozisyon için babasının ısrarıyla işe başvurduğunda Derek Hale gibi bir adamın çoktan ülkenin başka bir yerine gitmiş olacağını düşünerek kendisini rahatlatmıştı. Derek Hale Mr. Harris gibi beynini kurtlar kemirene kadar Beacon Hills lisesinde kalacak bir tip değildi. Aptal gibi babasına bu kadar basit bir şeyi sormaya utanmıştı; ''Lisedeki tarih öğretmenim Derek Hale'i hatırlıyor musun, hani bir keresinde telefon ettiğin? Adam gerçekten gelecek vaat ediyordu, şimdiye Beacon Hills lisesini bırakıp gitmiştir herhalde, öyle değil mi? ÖYLE DEĞİL Mİ?'' Ancak işi alıp Beacon Hills Lisesinin müdürü Finstock'la konuşmaya gittiğinde nasıl bir yanlış yaptığını fark edebilmişti. Endişelenme demişti Finstock her zamanki manyak hâliyle, arabanı filan yakmazlar, bu okulda disiplin var! Koç Boyd'la tarih hocan Derek'i hatırlıyorsun değil mi? Adamlar göründükleri kadar sıkılar, sıkı derken, ne demek istediğimi anladın değil mi? Finstock Stiles'a göz kırparak kapıyı gösterdi;  
-Burada çalışmak Lacrosse oynamak kadar zevkli olacak, sen de göreceksin Profesör Blinski!  
Stiles cipin motorunu çalıştırdığında hâlâ söyleniyordu. Öğrenciyken her gün kullandığı yoldan okula gitmek sinirlerini biraz yatıştırmış olmalıydı ki lisenin park yerine girerken kalbi ürkek bir tavşandan daha çok normal bir insanınki gibi atmaya başlamıştı. Ta ki siyah Camaro'yu park edilmiş hâlde görene kadar, siktir, siktir, siktir, bunu yapamayacağım, bunu yapmak istemiyorum! Beacon Hills lisesindeki görevim başlamadan sona eriyor, belki bundan sonra barmen olmayı denerim ya da çiçekçi ya da kütüphaneci ya da... Stiles'ın düşünceleri cipin kapısının açılmasıyla yarıda kesildi. Tıpkı eski günlerde olduğu gibi Scott devasa bir sırıtışla Stiles'a bakıyordu.   
-Scott, senin işte olman gerekmiyor muydu? diye panikle sordu Stiles.  
Scott sırıtmayı sürdürerek;  
-Hadi ama dostum, bunu yapabileceğini ikimiz de biliyoruz, dedi Stiles'ı arabadan dışarı yarı zorla çıkartarak.  
-Bilmiyoruz Scott, bu sadece iyimser bir tahmin. Aslına bakılırsa burada olmam kozmik bir hata, bu yanlışı hemen düzeltmezsem taze beyinler için sonu kötü bitecek!  
-Stiles, biz Mr.Harris'e rağmen hayatta kalmayı başarmıştık, sen ondan daha kötü olamayacağına göre sorun yok, tamam mı? Biraz sakinleş.  
-Müthiş ikna kabiliyetine şapka çıkarıyorum Scott.  
Scott geri adım atacak gibi görünmüyordu.  
-Senin gitmeni bekledikten sonra kaçabilirim bunu biliyorsun değil mi? Beni küçümseme tamam mı? Gerekirse Alcatraz'dan bile kaçabilirim.  
Scott Stiles'ın deli enerjisinden biraz yorgun düşmüş gibiydi, arkadaşının koluna girerek bir şey demeden merdivenleri çıkmaya başladı. Sınıfın önüne gelmeden Scott durdu;  
-Seni burada bekleyeceğim tamam mı? Sakin ol. Sınıfa girdikten sonra beş dakika burada bekleyeceğim, eğer yine de yapamayacağını düşünürsen ben buradayım.  
Stiles yanından geçen kalabalık öğrenci gruplarına aldırmadan Scott'a kısaca sarıldı.  
-Daha fazla rezil olmadan gitmeliyim. Scott, teşekkürler.  
-Her zaman dedi Scott lisedeki çocuğun gülen gözleriyle.

Stiles sınıfa girerken yalnız geçirdiği yıllar boyunca korkuya kapıldığı anlarda giyindiği soğukkanlı tavrı kolaylıkla üzerine geçiriverdi. Öğrencileri Profesör Stilinski'nin endişeli olduğunu fark etmemişlerdi bile, Stiles konudan konuya atlayıp sınıfın nabzını ölçerken çocuklar hayretle ağzının içine bakıyorlardı. İçlerinden birkaçının umut vaat ettiğini kafasına not ederek, sınıfın içinde gezinip çocukların yönelttiği soruları cevapladı. Kaç yaşında olduğu, hangi üniversitede okuduğu, hobileri, kız arkadaşı olup olmadığı, on altı yaşındakilerin aklına gelebilecek hemen her şey sorulup bitirildiğinde zaman çoktan dolmuştu.   
-Buraya gelmeden önce bir gazetede çalışıyordum, dileyenler internetten bir göz atabilir, bir sonraki dersimiz için ön çalışma istemiyorum, zamanınızı sizin yaşınızdayken benim yaptığım gibi geçirin, aylaklık ederek! Dersi noktaladığında Stiles sınıfın sempatisini çoktan kazandığını biliyordu. Son öğrenci de sınıftan çıktığında Stiles masasına oturup Dickens açarak bir sonraki sınıfı beklemeye koyuldu, bu sırada ara ara çocukların sorularını düşünerek gülümsemekten kendisini alamıyordu. Bundan çok çok altı sene önce kendisinin de aynı heyecan ve hayranlıkla Derek Hale'in ilk dersinde oturmuş olduğunu düşünerek içi burkuldu. Derek ilk gününde neler düşünmüştü acaba?  
Öğle yemeği vakti geldiğinde Stiles'ın pili hâlâ tükenmemişti, yemekhaneye kendisiyle beraber yürüyüp coşkuyla çene çalan dört çocuk eşliğinde yemek sırasına girdi. Lisenin bu kadar gürültülü bir yer olduğunu daha önce nasıl fark etmemişti acaba? Çocuklar arkadaşlarının yanına giderken Stiles boş bulduğu bir masaya doğru yürüdü, ceketini çıkarırken sırtına odaklanmış bir bakış hissederek otomatik olarak kendisine dikilen gözlere döndü; Derek Hale'in mucizevi güzellikteki gözleri Stiles'a bakıyordu. Stiles arka çaprazındaki masada oturan Derek'e tebessümle selam verdikten sonra masasına oturdu. Yıllarca bu anı bekledikten sonra bunu bu kadar kolaylıkla atlatabileceği aklına bile gelmemişti oysa Derek'i görmek nefes almak kadar doğaldı. Stiles iştahla yemeğine yumuldu, belki zannettiğinden çok daha fazla olgunlaşmıştı. Stiles yemeğini bitirdiğinde Derek ortalarda gözükmüyordu. Stiles'ın ders programına göre pazartesi öğleden sonrası boştu, sakin sakin arabasına bindiğinde saat henüz birdi. Yola koyulalı birkaç dakika geçmişti ki Stiles sağa çekerek arabadan indi, kalbi gecikmiş bir panikle gümlemeye başladı. Derek Hale'i görmüştü, bir daha göremeyeceğini zannettiği kahrolası Derek Hale'i görmüştü! Başını arabanın kapısına yaslayarak sakinleşmeye çabaladı, Derek, bir çizgi bile yaşlanmamıştı, Camaro'nun arka koltuğunda Stiles'la sevişirken nasıl görünüyorsa aynen öyle görünüyordu. Stiles nefes alamadığını fark ederek yere çöktü; tanrım ölüyorum, ölüyorum diye düşündü bir yandan yakasını gevşetmeye çalışırken, nefes alamıyorum. Babasının hastanede olduğunu öğrendiği günden bu yana ilk kez panik atak geçiriyordu. Birkaç dakika sonra kendisini toparlayıp arabasına tekrar binmeyi becerdiğinde tek düşünebildiği; 'olgunlaşmak mı, kimi kandırıyorum ben?' oldu.   
...

Okuldaki ikinci gün, ilk günden daha kolay başlamadı. Stiles sınıfa girip kendisine merakla bakan yüzleri görene kadar hâlâ tereddüt içindeydi. Müdür Finstock yanında bir öğrenciyle dersi böldüğünde Hamlet'ten bir pasaj okuyorlardı.  
-Profesör Bilinski dedi Finstock hiç değişmeyen tuhaflığıyla yanındaki uzun boylu, sarışın çocuğun omzuna vurarak, bu yeni öğrencimiz Isaac Lahey. Isaac iyi bir Lacrosse oyuncusu olabilecek gibi duruyor, öyle değil mi?  
-Merhaba Isaac, ben edebiyat öğretmenin Stiles Stilinski, arkadaki boş sıraya oturabilirsin dedi Stiles çocuğa gülümseyerek.  
Isaac sessizce boş sıraya gidip oturdu.   
Finstock sınıftan çıkar çıkmaz Stiles tirada kaldığı yerden devam etti.  
...

Stiles arabasına yürürken belki de ilaç dozunu arttırmalıyım diye düşündü, Derek'in her an her yerden çıkabilecek olması sinirlerimi mahvediyor.   
Düşüncesini ancak tamamlamıştı ki cipinden birkaç metre uzakta sarışın bir kadınla konuşmakta olan Derek'i gördü.Harika! Arabama gitmek zorundayım şimdi geri dönersem fark ederler, mü-kem-mel!  
Derek kadınla konuşmayı keserek yaklaşan Stiles'a baktı, kaşları tuhaf bir şey yapıyordu, ne, ne yapıyordu onlar tanrı aşkına? Stiles selam verip geçmenin yeterli olup olmayacağını düşündü, durum o kadar tuhaftı ki, gülünçtü aslında. Bir gece arabada seviştiğiniz eski tarih profesörünüzle karşılaşırsanız; a) selam verip geçmelisiniz çünkü medeni bir konuşma başlatmaya çalışmak utanç verici olabilir üstelik adamın yanındaki vamp sarışın muhabbet sever kişiliğinizden hoşlanmayabilir   
b)selam verip en azından nasılsınız diye sormalısınız çünkü; adamın yatak odası hâlini+şuan giymekte olduğu spor ceketin altında neler sakladığını biliyorsunuz   
c)içinde bulunduğunuz durum o kadar boktan ki ne yaparsanız yapın fark etmeyeceğine göre adamı tamamen görmezden gelip şehri terk etmelisiniz  
C, kesinlikle c şıkkı diye düşündü Stiles dünyaya durdurulamaz bir hızla yaklaşan devasa bir gezegen gibi Derek'e (ve cipe) doğru yaklaşmaya devam ederek.   
-Ah, um, merhaba dedi sonunda beyninin kendisine sağladığı ilk ünlemleri düşünmeden ortaya atarak.  
-Stiles dedi Derek derin bir tonlamayla.   
Tanrım, Tanrım, Derek'in sesini nasıl unutabildim?   
Garip bir sessizlik oldu. Stiles yanlarına bir kişinin daha katıldığını görerek ölüp gitmek istedi,bu ana daha fazla şahitlik edecek insana hiç lüzum yoktu doğrusu.  
Okulun spor eğitmeni/ Lacrosse Koçu Boyd mutlulukla gülümsemeye başlayan sarışına sarılıp elini kadının omzuna koyduktan sonra Stiles'a dönerek;  
-Stiles, Erica'yla tanıştın mı? diye sordu. Stiles yıllar önce öğrencimizdi, dedi Erica'ya Stiles kadına elini uzatırken.  
Erica'nın Stiles'ın elini sıkan sağ elinde bir nişan yüzüğü vardı, Stiles otomatik olarak Derek'in ellerine baktı sonra ne yaptığını fark ederek endişeyle sağa sola bakmaya başladı.  
Derek ne söyleyeceğini bilemiyormuş gibiydi.  
Bu iş giderek garipleşiyor diye düşündü Stiles gerginlikten ısı yaymaya başlayarak.  
-Eh, sizi görmek güzeldi dedi sonunda Stiles başını sallayıp arabasına doğru neredeyse koşarcasına giderek.  
Park yerinden çıkarken üçünün de oldukları yerde durup Stiles'a bakmaya devam ettiklerini fark etti.  
Tuhaflık Beacon Hills'te yaşasaydı bu insanlarla takılırdı, gerçekten.

**Author's Note:**

> Norman'ın karakteri için Norman Reedus'tan esinlendim.  
> efebofili için bizzat benim uyduruk çevirim; ergen sevdalısı/ergen sevicisi.


End file.
